1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft, and in particular, to management of battery systems in an aircraft. Still, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring a battery and storing the battery data.
2. Background
There are significant cost and maintenance challenges associated with batteries. These challenges may impose economic concerns in a wide variety of applications. For example, in the aerospace industry, aircraft use batteries in many systems. One use involves batteries being used as backups for systems in an aircraft. Batteries may provide emergency power in case a main power supply cannot provide the needed power. As another example, batteries may be used to start up a system in an aircraft, such as, an auxiliary power unit (APU).
Operations of an aircraft may be affected when a battery is unexpectedly unable to provide the needed power. For example, lost revenue may occur if the aircraft is pulled out of service to unscheduled maintenance for a battery that does not perform as expected. Flight delays and cancellations may occur. When aircraft are out of service for unscheduled maintenance, revenues from the aircraft are not realized. Also, associated costs and logistical challenges may occur.
Existing battery systems for aircraft and other aerospace systems typically provide only a limited indication of remaining battery capacity. The indication is often based solely on battery terminal voltage. Despite such existing voltage monitoring systems, battery systems still unexpectedly are unable to provide power at the needed levels for normal operation of the aircraft. A current solution to batteries wearing out is to have a replacement schedule. During the scheduled maintenance period a battery is tested to determine if it needs to be replaced. In some cases, individual battery cells are replaced. If the battery fails before the maintenance period, then the battery is replaced.
Additionally, sometimes the scheduled replacement period is based on the specifications of the battery. However, the specifications of the battery may be incorrect due to varying conditions such as type of usage, climate, and frequency of use.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.